Khái niệm - NaruHina lemon
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Truyện dịch Gì đâu chỉ là Naruto về nhà sau một nhiệm vụ dài :v và ấy ấy tí đấy mừ :)))) còn nữa chưa hỏi tác giả đã dịch rồi :)))) do lười quá. Truyện này tui dịch, không phải tui viết. Còn nữa, HÃY NHỚ TUI CẢNH BÁO RỒI ĐẤY rank M Nguồn: /s/4300138/1/Conception


Ghi chú: CẢNH BÁO NHA, chuyện rank M dành cho người lớn, 16 tuổi trở lên mới được đọc, dưới 15 tuổi tui không chịu trách nhiệm đâu đấy. còn nữa chưa hỏi tác giả đã dịch rồi :)))) do lười quá. Truyện này tui dịch, không phải tui viết. Tui đã xin phép ad miễn bàn luận nhiều  
Còn nữa, HÃY NHỚ TUI CẢNH BÁO RỒI ĐẤY

.

Nguồn  
.

One-shot Khái Niệm (lemon)

.

Naruto làm ướt hết tóc, từ từ đưa dầu gội lên đầu. Naruto vừa trở về sau một nhiệm vụ dài tuần và Naruto cần đi tắm.

.

Naruto đã hy vọng là Hinata sẽ có nhà, nhưng kể từ khi Hinata chấp nhận vị trí là người đứng đầu tộc Hyuuga, cô ấy luôn phải ngày đêm ở khu nhà chung. Hinata cũng biết rằng Naruto sẽ về nhà vào hôm nay. Naruto khá là thất vọng khi cô ấy không hề đợi cậu ta về. Đột nhiên cửa phòng tắm mở ra.

.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata lên tiếng. Hinata bước vào và cởi áo ra vứt trên sàn. Hơi nước nóng đầy căn phòng mù mịt là cho Hinata khó nhận ra Naruto qua tấm thủy tinh dẫn đến vòi sen.

.

Naruto cười, biết rằng Hinata đã đến vì cậu ta. Cậu ta quay lại vừa đúng lúc Hinata cởi bỏ áo ngực ra, và đang định cởi bỏ cả cái quần đang mặc. Cô ấy cởi ra cho đến mắt cá chân, kể cả quần lót, và bước ra khỏi chỗ đấy.

.

Naruto mở cửa ra và bước đến người phụ nữ mà cậu ta đã cưới trước mặt. Trong tất cả những năm họ đã ở cùng nhau, cậu ta không thể tin rằng cô ấy đẹp đến nhường nào. Từ đôi bàn chân trắng nhỏ nhắn, đến đôi chân dài, cho đến cái bụng thon, đến hai trái đào tròn trịa, đến cái cổ thon trắng, đôi môi mềm mại, cái mũi nhỏ nhắn, và đôi mắt tím nhạt, cô ấy hoàn hảo. Cô bước vào phòng tắm với cậu ta.

.

Cô đóng cánh cửa thủy tinh lại phía sau và nhìn người yêu của cô một cách trìu mến. Cô chầm chậm di chuyển hai tay ra phía sau đầu Naruto và ngẩn ngơ trước nụ cười của cậu ta.

.

"Em yêu anh… rất nhiều, Naruto-kun," Cô thì thầm nhẹ nhàng trước khi đứng trước mặt cậu ta, nhướng chân lên, và đặt đôi môi mềm mại lên đôi môi ấy, mắt nhắm lại. Cô rất ghét khi Naruto phải đi xa, và phải tự nói với bản thân mình là lần tới sẽ không quá lâu.

.

Naruto yêu Hinata rất nhiều, nhất là mỗi khi họ hôn nhau. Một cái hôn với Hinata, với cậu ấy, như là đang đắm chìm phía trên thiên đường vậy. Như là những dòng chảy ấm nóng chạy dọc khắp người, thắp sáng từng tế bào và như muốn cháy rụi lên với tình yêu. Cậu ta nhắm mắt lại và vòng tay quanh eo cô ấy, kéo cô ấy lại gần.

.

Dù thế hai người vẫn tiếp tục hôn nhau, tất cả gần lại, niềm vui của họ, tình yêu, và niềm đam mê tràn đầy. Khi nụ hôn kết thúc, họ đã mặt đang đối mặt, và Naruto dựa vào tường, mặc kệ chỗ đó đang cứng lên và ở phía dưới chân Hinata.

.

"Anh yêu em nhiều hơn" Cuối cùng cậu ta mới lên tiếng, trong một tiếng thì thầm, cười mỉm rạng rỡ. Hinata cười lại. Họ khong bao giờ có thể cãi nhau chỉ vì Ai yêu ai nhiều hơn?

.

"Chứng minh đi!" Hinata nói khi di chuyển hông, nắm lấy vật đó của Naruto bằng những ngón tay thon dài, và di chuyển lên. Cô di chuyển nó lên và xuống nhẹ nhàng.

.

Naruto cười sau đó loạng choạng té ra sau khi chỗ đó đang cứng lên, Cậu ta vịn tay ra sau và vô tình bật nước nóng lên. Khói nước nóng và dòng nước ấm hòa lại trong phòng, dòng nước trở nên nóng hơn.

.

Naruto kéo Hinata lại và hôn thật sâu. Hôm nay, cậu ta sẽ chứng minh rằng cậu ấy yêu cô nhiều hơn, trong khoảng không gian này.

.

Hinata cười khi đang hôn, chỗ đó của Naruto lại ở trong tay Hinata và Hinata cầm chặt hơn. Naruto rùng mình nhè nhẹ vì hơi bất ngờ và cậu ta hôn Hinata nồng nhiệt hơn.

.

Chỉ vài giây sau Hinata đã ướt hết, mặc dù tất cả nước đều được lưng Naruto che lại. Hinata quay người do đó những dòng nước nóng tuôn trên da cô và để nước chảy xuống mặt hai người họ khi đang hôn.

.

Nụ hôn két thúc và Naruto nhận ra sự đói khát dục vọng trong mắt vợ cậu ta. Naruto nhìn một cách khó hiểu. Hinata cười và gật đầu, di chuyển chỗ đó xuống dưới thấp hơn và ngã ra sau. Hinata nhẹ nhàng để chỗ đó của Naruto trước lối vào và Naruto thì nắm chặt hông Hinata lại, lấy tay nắm lấy đùi và di chuyển Hinata

.

Hinata rên nhẹ khi Naruto nhẹ nhàng cho vào trong. Cậu ta giữ chân Hinata qua hai bên và Hinata kẹp chúng với lưng Naruto trong khi Naruto bắt đầu di chuyển ra rồi lại vào. Hinata nhìn say đắm vào đôi mắt của Naruto khi cả hai gặp nhau. Cả hai đều lạc lối trong biển ái tình.

.

Naruto giữ Hinata chặt ở một điểm dễ chịu, mỗi lần đâm vào là trúng chỗ nhạy cảm. Họ đều sớm đến điểm cực hạn.

.

Hinata run run mình, để Naruto hiểu, và Naruto gật đầu, cũng muốn nói rằng cậu ta đã cũng đến lúc. Naruto di chuyển nhanh hơn, Ra và vào; Hinata kêu lên tên Naruto; Naruto thì thầm thở gấp và sau đó tên của Hinata phát ra đầu lưỡi.

.

Những chất lỏng ấm áp từ Naruto phóng ra khắp phía dưới của Hinata. Naruto di chuyển chậm lại và dượng lại sau đó khụy gối xuống mệt mỏi. Hinata cười mỉm khi Naruto đặt Hinata xuống và lấy vật đó ra.

.

Nước rơi xuống khắp cả hai bọn họ cho đến khi Naruto bò lên phía trên mặt đối diện Hinata. Naruto vẫn chưa hôn Hinata lần nào kể từ khi cậu cho vào Hinata; Nhiêu đó là quá lâu. Naruto hôn Hinata khi sau đó cả hai đều nằm trên sàn nhà tắm, nước nóng chảy xuống xóa đi hết những gì họ vừa làm.

.

Vài phút sau đó họ ngồi dậy và tắm rửa, sau khi tất cả đã xong họ cũng nhau đi vào giường, tay trong tay. Họ ngủ chỉ sau vài giây. Chín tháng sau Uzumaki Boruto đứa con trai đầu tiên của Uzumaki Naruto và Hyuuga Hinata chào đời


End file.
